Happy Valentine's Day, Indeed
by OSUSprinks
Summary: Mainly ADMM, with a touch of RHSS and PPPS for flavor. It's a Valentine's Day gift of fluffy fun to all my readers! Thank you!


_A/N: I have no idea what to call this. Is it funny? Is it fluff? I don't know! lol I do know it is what happens when you take Sprinks, the wrong cold medication, a touch of insomnia, Valentine's Day, and temperatures too cold to sleep in, throw them in a blender, and pulse for a few minutes. I hope you enjoy! It's a bit more tongue in cheek than my usual nonsense!_

_Disclaimer: No one else is going to claim this, so no worries! lol_

* * *

Albus looked in the old, cracked mirror, making silly faces at himself. He had not done that since he had become Headmaster, as the talking mirror in his rooms always scolded him for it. At times he thought he should remove the old Scottish mirror, but there was something about her that he liked. At the moment, though, he was glad to be away so she could not make kiss noises as he puckered up his face like a fish. It was not often he spent his nights away from Hogwarts, but Valentine's Day had been difficult for his brother the last few years. Aberforth's beloved goat, Gertie, had died on February 14th five years before, and though Aberforth had moved on eventually, Gertie's birthday and day of death were still especially hard. That was how Albus happened to be spending Valentine's Day and night at his brother's home and how he happened to be able to be making a pouting face at the moment.

Bringing his face back to normal, Albus began braiding his beard for bed as he went through his nightly check list.

Shower?

Check.

Pajamas?

Turquoise with purple kittens tonight. Check.

Slippers?

Pink goats, a present from Aberforth. Check, check; because there were two, of course.

Beard conditioned?

30 Minutes. Check.

Eyebrows?

Combed.

Hair?

Brushed and braided.

He tied off his beard with a narrow piece of tartan; one of many Minerva had given him when he had complained about his beard and hair knotting in the night. Smiling brightly at himself, Albus moved on to the best part of his nightly routine: brushing his teeth with his favorite bubblegum toothpaste! He opened his toiletry bag and gasped in disbelief. His bubblegum flavored toothpaste was no where to be seen.

Not one to panic, Albus calmly threw open his brother's cabinet to find only mint toothpaste! Albus tossed the tube back onto its shelf with a shudder, before going through his belongings. Surely the house elves had packed it! How could they have forgotten such an important item?

By now, Albus was becoming frantic. How could he brush his teeth with no toothpaste? He did not even remotely consider his brother's brand an option. What was he going to do?

As he always did in times of great need, Fawkes appeared before him singing a soothingly melody.

"Oh Fawkes! Thank goodness. You know what I need?" At Fawkes' slight nod, Albus threw on his dressing gown and took hold of his fiery tail…

…and promptly appeared by way of a fireball in the sitting room of his Deputy Headmistress and best friend.

"Albus?" was Minerva's hesitant response. She was, after many years, used to Fawkes' sudden comings and goings. That did not mean, however, that she was used to the sight of Albus Dumbledore, dressed in a most ridiculous outfit, apparently ready for bed, at such a late hour, in her sitting room, when she was dressed in only a night gown.

Fawkes left as quickly as he had come, leaving the two, suddenly shy Gryffindors alone in a painfully awkward silence. Minerva stood from the sofa where she had been reclining, reading some poetry.

"Albus," she said again. "Is something the matter?"

Albus could hardly breathe. Minerva's emerald nightgown, while rather conservative by most standards, revealed more of her milky white skin than he had ever seen, and caressed her curves in a very intoxicating manner. He could not take his eyes off of her.

"Albus?" She could not think of anything else to say. He was looking at her as though this were the first time he was really seeing her. Not that she minded his attentions, but she would have been more flattered if he had looked at her with more tack than a wolf eyeing its next kill. At the moment, he eyes were fixed a little too low for her comfort, having stayed there after sweeping her entire body, and his jaw hung slack. She crossed her arms in front of her, attempting some cover, and wondered if she should make a run for dressing gown, before deciding they were adults, they could handle this in an adult manner, and that it would only make things more awkward.

Albus mumbled the first thing that came to his mind. Well, perhaps not the first thing, but some part of him was conscious enough to realize Minerva might not respond well to the word 'beautiful,' the phrase 'I love you,' or the action of being grabbed and snogged senseless. Instead all he said was, "toothpaste."

"What?"

The discomfort and confusion evident on Minerva's face, along with her attempts to cover herself, were enough to wake Albus from his fantasies. He quickly removed his dressing gown and with a wave of his hand, it was securely wrapped around Minerva. He barely let himself note how well she looked in his oversized, deep lilac robe, before beginning to explain himself. He reminded her of his visit to Aberforth and told her of his nightly routine, the missing toothpaste (though he failed to mention the flavor, knowing she would tease him for it), and his desperate search.

"…then Fawkes appeared. I asked if he knew what I needed and he apparently thought I needed you more than toothpaste, my dear."

"Me? Why on earth would you need me at nearly midnight on Valentine's Day of all days?" Minerva blushed at the possible implications of her questions. Not that it being the fourteenth of February had anything to do with Fawkes' mistake, she was sure. But, truth be told, she had been fantasizing about a scene much like this only moments before Albus' startling arrival and she was having a bit of trouble dealing with reality coming so near the mark.

Albus desperately searched for a reason, any reason, plausible or not. He had to tell her something, anything but the truth. Minerva chose that exact moment to innocently stare him straight in the eyes, a sweet, reassuring smile on her rosy lips. In his moment of weakness, he found he could not lie to her.

"Well, my dear, I don't know why he chose this night. Fawkes knew what I meant by my request, but he was not mistaken in bringing me to you. I _do _need you, not just tonight, but every night and everyday and every moment. I'm just no good without you."

"Oh, Albus. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Really? I mean, it is?" Albus looked stunned. "You mean you aren't totally repulsed by me?"

Minerva smiled the same reassuring smile. "Far from it."

Albus could not believe his luck and was almost afraid to push it any farther, but, after all, he was a Gryffindor. "Minerva, may I-"

He was interrupted by the soft lips of Minerva, who was, after all, _Head_ of Gryffindor. Albus deepened the kiss, only to stumble upon the most surprising of tastes.

Breaking the kiss, Albus leant back only far enough to ask, "Bubblegum?"

Minerva blushed, "Oh that would be my new toothpaste."

Albus beamed at this revelation. "Minerva, I do believe I love you."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Albus."

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden away in Minerva's hall closet and listening in, stood Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey. Both quietly sighed happily before grasping Fawkes' tail together and appearing in Pomona's cozy sitting room.

Pouring two celebratory glasses of wine, Pomona could not help but tease her dearest friend. "Well that certainly went smoother than our last matchmaking plans."

Taking a large drink from her glass, Poppy pretended to consider the remark before replying. "I suppose that has to do with the plans being yours this time? I will admit that gift wrapping Rolanda and leaving her in Severus' bed was not my most _subtle_ plan, but you must admit it did work."

"Well, yes, but at least this way the couple can't retaliate. Albus will never know you took his toothpaste or about my conversation with Fawkes and Minerva will never realize that her new flavor wasn't just a happy accident on the part of the house elves!"

"Very true, dear." Poppy took another large sip. "I have to say it was another job done very well by P&P Matchmaking Inc."

Pomona laughed as she toasted to P&P, she and Poppy's name for their schemes since their days as students. "Our finest accomplishment to date."

"To date!?!" Poppy asked. "Who else could we possible set up? Everyone on staff has got their girl already!"

Pomona mumbled to herself, before draining her rather full glass. Poppy watched as her lifelong friend suddenly became very nervous and shakily refilled her wine, only to swallow another large gulp. Pomona's usual brashness, uncommon in a Hufflepuff, was one of the things Poppy loved best about her; it was strange to see Pomona biting her plump lower lip nervously, as attractive as she found it. Shaking her head slightly, Poppy reminded herself again of why she should not have such thoughts, but was interrupted by Pomona's quiet voice.

"Not quite everyone."

Poppy thought over the staff, but could think of no one, save Hagrid, that they could set up, and Hagrid was too big a problem even for them. "Who?" she asked.

"Well, I…" Pomona faltered slightly before exclaiming, "Oh, hell!" With that she sat down her glass and grabbed Poppy by the collar.

Before she knew what was happening, Poppy was in the midst of realizing every single fantasy she'd had in the last fifty years of her life. Just as quickly as it had begun, it was over and Pomona was standing before her, hands covering her flushed face. Poppy smiled at the woman she had been in love with since before she even knew what love meant.

"I do believe that _now_ everyone _has_ got their girl."

Pomona looked up sharply as Poppy pulled her close, kissing her again. As the kiss deepened they each thought…

_Happy Valentine's Day, indeed._

* * *

_A/N: I usually don't write slash, but I couldn't leave Pomona alone on Valentine's Day! What do you take me for? lol Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful Valentine's Day, everyone! Sprinks_


End file.
